Learning To Fly
by Faithless-Demon
Summary: In a world where vikings have tamed dragons for centuries, viking children are sent to tame their own dragon and fly it home in a blaze of glory- or die trying. In this world, you would think Hiccup is a natural and has everything he ever wanted. In this world, you would be wrong. (This story is a fusion of the HTTYD book and movie canon so prepare for mild spoilers for both)
1. Intros And A Side Of Crazy Grandfather

It was a freezing cold day in the Barbaric Archipelago, not unlike every other day the Vikings suffered through, but today- today was different. Because today was the day that every viking child on the isle of Berk would be sent off to find their very own dragon.

It was a tradition held for almost 400 years by the viking tribes, ever since Grimbeard The Ghastly yelled the first dragon into submission and rode it into battle against Southern Invaders. Since then, the methods had improved tenfold and while the dragons still were not equals to the humans, they were more like their pets and treated as such even if they weren't yelled at unless in battle.

Currently it was an unspoken honor for each viking child, upon turning 10, to be sent to Dragon Island in the final month of the year on the final day to begin their search for the beast. For almost every child on Berk and every island in the Archipelago it was the greatest day of their life, second only to the day when they would ride their dragon back to their homeland. However, for Chief Stoick's son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, it was the worst day.

Hiccup was not what one would define as viking material. For starters he was as skinny as a string bean and more flimsy than a wet leaf (it was a miracle he hadn't been blown away by the wind), add on the fact that he was intelligent (a trait not sought out by a warrior tribe) and had little to no interest in fighting… and you had a disappointment that everyone could agree on. Ever since he had exited the safety of his mother's womb, the curious redhead had been causing trouble whether it be a blacksmithing accident, an attempt to earn his father's favor, or simply by tripping over his own two feet. Thick red hair coupled with childish freckles, wide green eyes filled with wonder, and the quirkiest smile ever seen made up the village runt… who'd have to somehow tame a dragon without maiming or killing himself or someone else in the process.

The fact that it was colder than Jotunheim made the small boy shrink even more into himself as he stood on the docks of Berk, lined up with 7 kids who were as eager as could be while 2 others hovered beside the tiny heir, not as worried as he but nervous all the same.

One of the children beside Hiccup was another heir, a petite girl named Camicazi. Cami, as she was known by her friends, was the daughter of Bertha, Chief of The Bog-Burglars. She had wild blonde hair that had never been touched by a brush and her nimble fingers had burgled nearly everything in the Archipelago at least once. Cami was well-respected among her peers but her friendship with Hiccup degraded that respect to simple acknowledgement.

The other child, a boy, was not an heir. The poor child didn't even know his own parents, having been raised by the village elder, Gothi, his entire life. Fishlegs, as he was called, was nearly as skinny as Hiccup was and just as clumsy. He was just as nervous as his best friend but took comfort in the fact that, hey, maybe he might die on the expedition. If he did, it at least guaranteed him a spot in Valhalla since there was no other way that was happening.

The three friends stuck close together, shuffling as far from the group of other teens as possible while still being unnoticed. Unfortunately, their mentor, Gobber The Belch, caught sight of them with his one working eye and snatched the three back into place with his hook hand.

"Now," Gobber stated. "Let me continue. As I had been saying, you should all choose the dragon right for you. Choose one that fits your personality but will also be fearsome in battle. Also, remember that the only way to train a dragon-"

"Is to yell at it!" Replied the group of 7 while the trio remained quiet.

Gobber grinned and extended his arms. "Good. Now, I wish you ten the best of luck in finding your dragon… make it back safely, would ya?"

The group was then dismissed, each kid being smothered by their mother and lectured by their father since it would be the last time the adults would see their children for Odin knows how long. Fishlegs stood there awkwardly, as he was the only orphan on Berk but Cami and Hiccup hovered near him until the girl was swept away by her boisterous mother and Hiccup was in turn dragged away by his father.

Hiccup's father was what a typical Viking strived to be: towering height, bulging muscle, large and entangled red beard, and an intimidating demeanor. He grabbed Hiccup by the arm with his immense strength, leaving a bruise, and stopped a few feet away from everyone else. Stoick placed a stern hand on his son's shoulder and stared down at him.

"Hiccup…" Stoick seemed to search for words, a grimace on his face. The awkwardness was palpable between the two. "Good luck, son," He finally managed, patting Hiccup's shoulder which nearly sent the scrawny boy falling into the dirt. "Bring back a Nightmare, would you? Make me proud."

Stoick then nodded to himself and let go of Hiccup. Hiccup stared up at his father, a pained expression on his face that he molded into a fake smile.

"Will do, Dad."

His father nodded again then stalked off toward the village. Hiccup slouched in relief then began his trek back to the group where he was suddenly intercepted by Old Wrinkly, his mother's father.

"What the-" Hiccup started, resisting the bony man's hold before relenting when it became clear Wrinkly was not letting go. For an Elder, he was ridiculously strong.

Old Wrinkly dragged him to the side, out of earshot of everyone. His shock white hair stood up on either side of the helmet on his head and his beard twitched as his mouth muttered incoherent words. His eyes were filled with worry and anxiety, his bushy eyebrows furrowed with concern as he stared at his grandson.

"Hiccup," He said in a voice like sandpaper, aged and gruff. "I have been reading the gods' wills in the fire and the omens are not good. They tell of hardships and danger ahead at Dragon Island and beyond." Old Wrinkly's face seemed to sag as if he had aged another century just by talking. "Your destiny is the most sought after in the hearts of all vikings, even if they are not aware of it. And yet, in a twist of Fate, you are the only one to not want it."

Hiccup was completely lost.

"Wait _what?_ " He asked, staring at his grandfather as if he were crazy (which he probably was). "Grandfather, what are you talking about? My destiny? Why would anyone want any of- _this?_ " At the last word, he gestured a hand at his skinny body.

Old Wrinkly didn't seem to hear him and grasped Hiccup's forearms tightly with his thin hands. "Your destiny will decide the Fate of everyone on this island. You must be careful, Hiccup. It is imperative you remain safe."

 _Oh yes because Snotlout will leave me be since my destiny will decide everyone else's,_ Hiccup thought sourly. _Great idea, Grandfather._

Old Wrinkly then started digging into the fur vest he wore, fumbling for an unknown object. Hiccup watched him curiously albeit a little afraid for his dear grandfather's sanity.

"Ah ha!" Old Wrinkly exclaimed, retrieving a sheathed object and holding it out to Hiccup. The old man's eyes shone with excitement and gestured for the boy to take it.

"Uhm…." Hiccup mumbled, glancing over his shoulder and making sure that the ship had not left him. It hadn't, for many of the teens were receiving weapons from their parents and trying them out on each other.

Hiccup's eyes ventured back to his grandfather and his outstretched hands that still held the sheath. Tentatively, he grabbed it and found it to be unbelievably light. His wide eyes travelled over the intricate designs inscribed on the dark leather; images of fire and war and dragons, all of which gave the leather a grim appearance. Cautiously, he gripped the handle of the blade within and pulled. A knife revealed itself, its blade just a tad shorter than Hiccup's forearm and its handle was just as intricately decorated as the sheath.

The handle was a dark red leather, something rare and hard to find in the Archipelago, and the silhouettes of Monstrous Nightmares encircled the hilt as if they were dancing in the fire carved around them. Hiccup's jaw dropped open at the craftsmanship and obvious care put into such a weapon but he nearly dropped the knife when his eyes rested on the blade.

The metal of the blade was a beautifully tempered silver that glinted red in the sunlight as Hiccup turned it over in his hands. The blade was inexplicably sharp, a fact Hiccup discovered as his finger graced its edge. But none of that held Hiccup's attention. His eyes were drawn to the inscriptions on either side of the blade; one side read 'eldr', the Old Norse word for fire while the opposite read 'grimmrskegg', a name that Hiccup knew just as well as his own.

His hand shook and his voice was nearly a whisper when he raised his eyes to meet his grandfather's.

"This was Grimbeard's."

Old Wrinkly smiled and nodded. "That it was. His infamous 'Knife Of Flame' in fact. One of the few possessions we Hooligans have managed to keep after Grimbeard's fall as King."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, eyeballing his grandfather in curiosity. "Then why do you have it?"

Old Wrinkly's eyes glistened in amusement. "It's yours, Hiccup. As heir of Berk, it is yours to do with as you wish." Then a smile pulled at his lips and his eyes grew darker. "Besides, this Knife will be the catalyst that will allow you to cut away your life here and carve out your Fate beyond this island."

Hiccup stared at the old man, reading his face, then sheathed the knife and dropped it back into his grandfather's hands.

"Grandfather, I know you expect me to be some sort of hero but-"

Old Wrinkly shushed his grandson, flapping his arms wildly before thrusting the knife into Hiccup's hands, grasping the sheath with the boy's hands as well as his own.

"I may be a crazy old loon, Hiccup, but trust me when I say this: that Knife is your Fate. Whether you believe me or not is your choice," Old Wrinkly released the knife into Hiccup's hands and leaned away, eyes taking in his grandson. Then the old man nodded, gave Hiccup another smile, and said goodbye to the boy before hobbling away.

* * *

 **This is a major project for me, and I am honestly nervous to see if people even read it. I have this published on my AO3 as well- my account is Never_Give_In**

 **As you can tell, major themes and characters from both the books and the movies have been thrown into a hodgepodge fanfiction. I have like three other pre-written chapters, which will hopefully be up soon. But I hope you guys enjoy this conglomeration of one of the best movie franchises as well as one of the best book series.**


	2. Sailing and Bullying

**Because I'm an idiot I keep forgetting my disclaimer. But honestly, do I really even need one?**  
 **I don't own anything related to either of these franchises except for my own copies of the source material!**

* * *

Being packed on a boat with ten young kids was not how Mulch wanted to spend his evening. Sure, not all of the children were terrible, he was quite fond of Hiccup, and Fishlegs wasn't bad either, but the other eight…. Left something to be desired.

The middle age viking huffed and stared intently at the group before him. Thankfully this would be the last the Tribes would see of any of them for a while, so he'd have some sort of peace.

Hiccup could only wish he were in Mulch's position. Not seeing Snotlout for, at the very least, a month would be absolute Valhalla. Unfortunately Fate just loved to mess with the boy, seeming to find him an object of ridicule and subject to torture by his peers.

And so the scrawny heir just sighed and tried to breathe slowly while his back was sat upon by Dogsbreath The Duhbrain.

Dogsbreath was a brute of a lad, nearly five feet tall and already almost a hundred pounds. His face was sprouting the beginnings of facial hair, hideous as it was. There was a gold ring in his nose that was covered in sea salt, dirt, and snot that he never bothered to clean and his arms had several tattoos including skulls and dragons.

Behind Dogsbreath stood Dagur The Deranged, heir of the Beserkers, and beside him Hiccup's cousin Snotface Snotlout smirked in satisfaction.

Dagur was only slightly shorter than Dogsbreath but he was more muscular, his biceps belonging to someone five years his senior. He had a thick braid of dark red hair and a blue tattoo of claw marks over his left eye that gave him a sinister look to compliment his crazed green eyes while he laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

Snotlout was similar in body type to Dagur, although his hair was much shorter and black in color. His eyes were twisted in disgust and hate as he glared at Hiccup in ire. His thick arms were crossed over his chest, relaxed as his friends beat up his cousin.

"How does that feel, Useless?" Dagur crowed with a sadistic smile. "We've gotta get our beatings in now before you go and kill yourself once we reach the island!"

Hiccup groaned and tried to control his breath. "Oh, yeah, I'm so happy," He murmured, glancing over at Camicazi and Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, scrawny as he was, wasn't going to be any help; he was gazing at Hiccup with a grimace of sympathy. Cami, on the other hand, was glaring heartily at the boys, particularly Snotlout. Everyone on the boat could see that she was itching to fight the three, but, as great a fighter as she was, even Cami couldn't take on three boys twice her size on a swaying boat.

Thankfully, she didn't have to.

Snotlout was taking immense pleasure in the circumstances, chuckling when Dogsbreath let Hiccup up only for Dagur to sock the small boy across the face. With a sickening thump, Hiccup landed hard on the bottom of the boat.

"Oh, Hiccup," Snotlout said, laughing and shaking his head. "It's too bad, really. I had almost hoped you had just a bit more meat on your bones, then you could survive long enough to see me- OW!"

The sound of flesh striking flesh rang across the boat. Snotlout was cradling his jaw, grimacing, and his nose was bloody. Both Dogsbreath and Dagur paused, blinking in shock as a hand reached down to pull Hiccup off the floor.

"I got you, Hic." Thuggory said and gently pushed the boy over to Cami and Fishlegs. His gaze turned to the three bullies. "What in Helheim is you guys' problem with him?"

Dagur snorted. "Uh, he's a failure at everything." Beside him, Dogsbreath grunted in agreement.

Thuggory rolled his eyes. "Thor knows how Berk and the Berserkers put up with you three. Besides, I think, at least in Snotlout's case, you're jealous."

The silence on the boat was deafening.

A foot or so away, Hiccup held his breath while Cami looked pleased at the turn of events.

Snotlout's vision went red. "Jealous? Of HIM?" He yelled, gesturing at Hiccup. "He's the worst excuse of a viking that I've ever had the dis-pleasure of meeting! He's even worse than Fishlegs, and he's allergic to dragons!"

Cami chose this moment to speak up.

"Y'know, Snotty, you keep talking bad about your future chief, just wait until Hiccup finds his dragon." She said with a grin, drawing her sword and pointing it at the tall boy's chest. "I bet you his'll be the best- even better than yours!"

Hiccup groaned along with Fishlegs, shaking their heads in tandem while Thuggory smirked.

"Oh yeah," He said with a grin. "Just wait, Snotlout, Hiccup is gonna kick your-"

"LAND HO!"

Mulch's exclamation made everyone jump in surprise, the quarrel between cousins and heirs temporarily forgotten as the ten kids took in the large island before them.

It easily dwarfed Berk, with a handful of gargantuan mountains dotting its landscape. The whole island was covered in dense foliage buzzing with unseen dragons and other wildlife. There were dozens of dragons flying through the air, although none paid the vikings any mind, and a few Terrible Terrors were playing on the beach where they docked. The beach wasn't very large, barely a few dozen feet, but an old fire pit laid off to one side while the opposite end gradually climbed into a large, sheer cliff face that overlooked the ocean.

As the kids hopped onto the dry sand, the few Terrors that dotted the beach squawked and flew off, leaving Hiccup watching them in wonder. Terrors were not rare by any stretch of the word, but Hiccup had been fascinated by any and all species of dragon since he was a small child, so any chance he had to observe them was a gift.

"Remember, kids, pick the dragon that works for you," Mulch said with a grin and a wink, working to push the boat back out to shore. Everyone already had their rucksacks in hand, so Mulch was ready to leave. "And try ta come back alive and bring your tribe some pride, a'right?"

* * *

 **Alright not a lot of plot progression in this, more of a filler chapter, but it introduces kind of the main "antagonists" of this book at the moment, those being Snotlout, Dagur, and Dogsbreath.**

 **As you can probably tell, dynamic dialogue is not one of my strong suits. I can describe something all day long; I can even write expositional dialogue all day long but ask me to write a conversation and I might as well just slam my face against the keyboard. I'm socially awkward in person, and socially awkward in my writing so I deeply apologize if that comes through in my writing. _**

 **But anyway, there's one more pre-written chapter after this (unfortunately dialogue heavy) but with a bit more expansion on Hiccup and Co. Hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow. Until then, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Discussions and Developments

**Ok so I know I said I would get the next chapter out by tomorrow, but I got an extra chapter typed up after inspiration struck so- tada! An early chapter! Plus this one is kind of short, (I actually think both my A/Ns are longer than the chap oops) so hopefully it'll kind of give a taste for what is to come.** **  
** **Once I edit the next chapter, I will post it tomorrow but absolutely no promises on any further chapters after that since I go back to school Monday and am already stressed and buried under homework and deadlines before Christmas.**

 **Oh, and I don't own HTTYD in any shape or form besides some DVDs and Books that sit in my room.  
Also: any bold words from here on out, within the story of course, is translated Dragonese.**

* * *

"I can't believe Cami already befriended a Terrible Terror."

Hiccup groaned and watched as, sure enough, Cami was play fighting with a small Terror a few feet ahead of them and smugly glancing back at him and Fishlegs.

Fishlegs crossed his arms and side-eyed Hiccup curiously.

"I don't know why you're complaining, Hiccup," He said as Camicazi approached with her Terror. "You've always gotten along with dragons at home. Skullcrusher and Phantom love playing with you."

Hiccup frowned. "It's not the dragons I'm worried about."

Cami finally got within earshot and waved off the Terror, an amused look on her face as she stared at the two Hooligan boys.

"You're not stressed about Snotface, are you?" She asked, unsheathing her sword and gesturing it at Hiccup. "We all know he's going to eat his words once you get a Nightmare or a Rhinoback; a dragon fit for a chief!" A sly smirk made its way onto her face as she sheathed her sword once more. "Of course, none of you boys are going to get dragons as good as mine or Astrid's."

"I wish I could be as sure as you," Hiccup said with a sigh and rubbed the right side of his face, where a bruise was forming as a result of Dagur's punch. "Let's just try and scout out some species. We've got to make it back by dark."

As per tradition, the young vikings would spend their first few nights as a group on Dragon Island's beach. Typically, this consisted of a bonfire and sharing which dragons they had seen, and showing off their own once they had subdued it.

The group has a whole had separated into pairs or trios, and Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi hadn't seen any tell of the other kids. Now, it was late into the evening, just an hour or two before the sun would set and it would leave very little chance for survival on an island chock full of wild dragons.

Hurrying on, the trio only spied the more common dragon species: a few Nadders, a handful of Gronckles, and, of course, dozens of Terrible Terrors. Hiccup, being the dragon nerd he was, kept an ear out for the distinct sounds of rarer dragon calls and heard the faint roars of Bullroughers and Hellsteethers. But none of the dragons showed themselves.

"So," Camicazi said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "We've been discussing Hiccup all afternoon but which dragon are you looking to get, Fish?"

Fishlegs sighed and stepped through the bracken with a groan. "Anything I can get my hands on, really. I'd like to have at least the very least a Gronckle but I'd like to be able to get Snotlout off my case."

"Hmm." Cami replied, hopping over a log.

"What about you, Camicazi?" Hiccup countered, following after her. "I know Bertha has a Stealth Dragon but…"

Camicazi snorted. "Bog-Burglars don't need those needlessly large dragons that you boys always chase after. I want a Hobblegrunt or maybe a Nadder. Tracker class and fast."

Hiccup blinked, then shared a confused look with Fishlegs.

"You've thought a lot about it, then."

"Of course." Cami said and turned to look at the two boys, smiling. "Can't be a Bog-Burglar without a Tracker for a dragon."

She paused then, casting her eyes at Hiccup before scoffing. "There's a dragon on your helmet."

Fishlegs followed her gaze before jerking back from his best friend out of instinct while Hiccup's green eyes gazed up and met the wide eyes of a small brown dragon.

The dragon, sure enough, was perched upon Hiccup's helmet and hanging upside down to stare at Hiccup's face with a hypnotic gaze. It was about the size of an adolescent Terrible Terror, and had curiously copper colored scales that Hiccup hadn't seen on any other dragon. It had large golden cat's eyes and was making an inquisitive purring sound.

 **"Hello."**

* * *

 **So, that's that! I left it open for who actually spoke dragonese- the dragon or Hiccup but y'all will find out next chapter!  
** **Also, any guesses on who that lil dragon is? He is an actual character, not an OC, but also probably not who y'all expect. Anyone who gets it right before I post the next two chaps (when I give more hints and then actually reveal who it is), I'll do a little shoutout *smiles***

 **Oh and to the inquiry made by "The other 1 . gater" : Astrid is in this story, she will actually appear in a few chapters along with some other familiar faces! Right now, this story is not focused on any real romance, as it is more of the story of the brotherhood between Hiccup and Toothless. However, if I do end up writing her more into the plot, Hiccstrid is a very real possibility! :D**

 **last note: I wanna thank you guys so much for reading because this story really is close to my heart and seeing people already reading it and enjoying it just makes me so happy! SO thank you so much! Every review and favorite and follow counts!**


	4. Dragonese With A Hint Of Foreshadowing

**Ohmygosh guys 12 follows, 6 favs, and 8 reviews just over the course of like three days (i think)?! That's insane! Thank you guys so much for y'all's encouragement!  
** **So before this chapter starts, I would like to address the fact that many people (many being like three but that's half the comments so) guessed Toothless for the dragon! SOrry to say, but nope! I was actually going to split this chapter in half to leave the mystery for another chapter before I actually revealed it but then I realized that this chapter would be too short so unfortunately it just lasted for a bit.  
** **But I will congratulate SuperFan . Tastico for being the one person to guess correctly! And on their first guess out of three! Love having fellow book readers who recognize the details I said to set this dragon apart from the others!  
So without any further ado, here's some more kind of crappy dialogue with some (hopefully good) blending of characterizations.  
Also, I don't own anything and all bold words are in dragonese!**

* * *

The dragon started, losing its grip on Hiccup's helmet for a brief moment before tightening its claws and making a grating screech as a result. The golden eyes widened at the strange draconic word that had left the boy's mouth, disbelief and awe swimming in their warm depths.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Camicazi were staring in utter confusion at the scene before them. The dragon itself was odd, but in comparison to Hiccup making an honest-to-Thor dragon growl, it kind of took second place.

 **"You are a curious one."** The dragon replied in earnest, purring and tilting its head. **"Not many vikings take the time to greet us, let alone in our own language."**

Hiccup blinked, his brain taking a moment to digest exactly what the dragon had said. Sure he knew their language, he had grown up around dragons after all, and Phantom was a particularly patient teacher, but conversing back with a dragon in their language was a difficult task for humans. Not only were their vocal cords not exactly made for such strenuous noises, but many of the words sounded similar and could lead to horrible misunderstandings if translated wrong.

Therefore while Hiccup might have had a near impeccable understanding of the dragons, it was difficult to say more than a few words on his Norse born tongue.

 **"Well,"** Hiccup replied slowly. **"I have tended to make myself a bit of an outsider."**

The dragon hummed, a cordial sound that resonated through the metal of Hiccup's helmet. Then it moved from his helmet to his shoulders, curling around them like a scaly impersonation of a winter scarf and blinking those wide golden eyes at the boy.

 **"You seemed familiar when I spotted you in the heather,"** The dragon said and sniffed at the bits of Hiccup's hair that poked out from under his helmet. **"Not sure from where… But I see no harm in travelling with a fellow outsider for the time being."**

The dragon settled comfortably and laid its head down, eyeing Fishlegs and Camicazi indifferently as they stared with mouths agape.

"Hiccup, what in the name of Odin was that?" Camicazi asked, her blue eyes wide and staring at her best friend in a brand new light.

"Uh, well," Hiccup stuttered out, seemingly sheepish. "I learned how to understand Dragonese when I was little and Phantom helped a bit with teaching me words but I still have a few issues with pronou-"

"YOU CAN TALK TO DRAGONS?" Fishlegs screeched, startling the Terrors that were perched in the nearby trees.

"Uhm… yes?"

"That's incredible!" Cami said, completely disregarding Fishlegs' mini freakout. Then her words caught up to her and she scoffed. "For a boy, anyway."

"H-how?" Fishlegs said, staring at Hiccup like he had turned into a dragon. "I mean, we've been friends for years and I'm just now learning this?"

Hiccup shrugged sheepishly and smiled a little. "Sorry, Fishlegs. It just… kinda didn't seem all that great, especially since my dad kind of outlawed the use of Dragonese."

That, at least, was true. Dragonese had been outlawed by Hiccup's father when he had first become chief, declaring that in order to properly intimidate your dragon, vikings must not stoop to the level of dragons by speaking their so-called "barbaric and uncivilized" language.

FIshlegs paused then huffed, grinning at his best friend apologetically. "Alright. I guess that makes sense."

"So while that is cool for a boy," Cami said, crossing her arms skeptically. "How do we know you're not just yak-dunging us?"

Fishlegs gave Cami a strange look. "Honestly? You really think Hiccup of all people would joke about that?"

Cami just raised an eyebrow in response. "Fish, we're talking about the most sarcastic viking the Archipelago has ever seen. His deadpan is the stuff of legend."

Fishlegs opened his mouth, ready to retort, but stopped and squinted at her. "Fair point."

Hiccup, watching from the side, threw up his hands in disbelief.

 **"Hmm,"** The dragon said, raising its head to gaze up at the sky. **"While this bickering is entertaining, I must say it is getting dark…"** He craned his head to once again meet Hiccup's eyes. **"Don't you vikings need to find camp?"**

"The dragon's right, guys," Hiccup spoke up, catching their attention. "It's getting dark and we need to get back soon if we don't want to be dragon food."

Cami smirked and started running, blasting past the two boys and the dragon and making them all blink at each other as she quickly exited their line of sight.

"Meet you boys back at the beach!" She called from somewhere far ahead of them, leaving Hiccup and Fishlegs to just look at each other with stress plain in their expressions.

Meanwhile, the dragon just laughed, a strange, rough sound that sounded a bit like sandpaper grating harshly against a craggy rock.

 **"I like her,"** It drawled with a wistful smile. **"She has spunk."**

A beat passed before it yawned, revealing the most curious feature that Hiccup was briefly stunned by. Its jaws were filled with sharp little fangs but within the span of a second, they had disappeared into his gums leaving shiny pink muscle in their wake and giving the dragon the appearance of being toothless.

Hiccup shared a look with Fishlegs who seemed as puzzled as him. The dragon noticed them both staring at it and glared, lazily gesturing with a paw in the direction that Camicazi had run in.

 **"Staring at a dragon's gums really is impolite, you know,"** It said and adjusted its position on Hiccup in preparation for the journey ahead. **"And if I were you two, I would hurry after the blonde one. She seemed fairly determined."**

* * *

Of course the boys stood no chance of catching up to Camicazi, the small Bog-Burglar having had a sizeable head start added with the fact that the boys were twigs. When they finally reached the edge of the woods they were both panting heavily while Cami simply watched them approach from her perch beside a tree.

She smirked at them. "Took you boys long enough. What? The dragon slow you down?"

Through his slow breath, Hiccup shook his head. "Cami… don't ever… do something like that… again."

Cami just shrugged her shoulder noncommittally. "No promises." Then she turned and skipped off down the beach.

Night had since fallen, and so there was very little light left on the island except for the blazing fire down on the shoreline. Hiccup and Fishlegs hurried after Cami, and saw that the other viking teens had already settled around it and were sharing stories pertaining to their first day on the island. Snotlout and Dagur were heading the conversation, enlightening the teens with stories of how they hunted down some Monstrous Nightmares and even saw a couple of Rip Roarers fighting over a mate. Dogsbreath was grunting and snorting in time with the story while the Thorston twins sat beside him, thumping each other on the helmets.

The only real civilized conversation was happening between Astrid and Thuggory on the other side of the fire, away from the crazier half of the group. Astrid actually had an adult Terrible Terror sitting on her lap, a male with unique turquoise scales that was purring as she rubbed its head. Thuggory was in awe of how she had already trained and subdued one dragon, questioning her for any tips she had.

Meanwhile, the trio snuck up to sit beside Thuggory, the Meathead heir greeting them while Astrid just nodded in acknowledgement. Thankfully, neither Snotlout nor Dagur had noticed their reappearance, or so the trio thought, and the dragon on Hiccup's shoulders was acting as a heating pad as it napped, completely unnoticed by the new company.

"...even some Stormcutters were flying about!" Snotlout continued, gesturing with his arms, a wide grin upon his lips. "But I have my sights set on the Devilish Dervish! Not only is it one of the toughest dragons to subdue, but it is also one of the fiercest!" His gaze swept the group, only slightly irritated when he realized his ego was not being admired. But then his eyes landed on Hiccup, flanked by Fishlegs and Camicazi, and his mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

"And then there's the precious Hope and Heir of the Hairy Hooligans!" Snotlout announced, causing the group to fall into silence. Snotlout walked over to his cousin, smug at his lack of apparent progress with the dragons.

Although it wasn't like Snotlout had made any either.

"Scrawny wittle Hiccup," He crowed as Dagur laughed maniacally and stopped on his left. "I'm sure our oh-so-great heir will have the greatest dragon of them all… or maybe, for all of our sakes, he'll get stuck with a Chickenpoxer, or maybe a Zebra Mount!"

Chickenpoxers and Zebra Mounts, for those who are not aware, are some of the laziest and most unremarkable dragon species. Not only do they have little to no practical use, but the Chickenpoxer is particularly prone to narcolepsy and the Zebra Mount flies about as slow as, well, a zebra if one grew wings and attempted to fly out of the savanna.

Hiccup ducked his head, the picture of submission, but was in reality rolling his eyes at his cousin. He was just trying to avoid a beating. But in doing this, the small brown dragon still curled around his shoulders became all that more noticeable.

The sight made Snotlout cackle and almost fall to the ground in pure hysteria, followed by Dagur and Dogsbreath who guffawed at the sight.

"THAT?" He exclaimed through joyous laughter. "THAT'S your dragon? It… it's a runt!" His eyes suddenly widened in realization, causing him to laugh so hard he started snorting. "A runt of a dragon for a runt of a viking!"

Now at this point, Snotlout and his lackeys were nearly crying tears of mirth they were laughing so hard. Camicazi was rising to her feet, just seconds away from drawing her sword, while Thuggory looked ready to throw his hammer. But unnoticed went the source of the mocking itself.

The small brown dragon, unremarkable as it was, was being roused due to the loud noises penetrating its light nap. It was cross as a result, but tried to pick out what was being said to see if it was something it could just try to sleep through.

It wasn't.

The dragon had awoken during another one of Snotlout's taunts, directed once more to the boy and the dragon.

"This is too rich," He was saying, an unappealing smirk on his pig-like face. "Just wait until Uncle Stoick hears about how his son disappointed him this time- with the most unremarkable dragon on the island!"

Just as the boys fell into hoots of laughter once more, the dragon registered the words, and fully awakened, peeved, and ready to defend itself against the bully. Shaking itself, Hiccup finally took notice and started to make a move to stop the dragon. But it was already in motion.

Climbing once more to perch atop Hiccup's helmet, the dragon hissed at Snotlout and flashed its fangs that were once again detracted. When the boy went to make a snide comment, the dragon leaned forward, looking at the boys with those haunting golden eyes.

"I would have hoped that descendants of Grimbeard would have more sense," The dragon drawled in impeccable Norse, taking immense pleasure in how the group became shock still. "Daring to insult the Wodensfang, dragon brother of Hiccup the First? That's just asking for trouble."

* * *

 **Ah and the dragon has been revealed!**

 **This is the beginning of the longer chapters, since this one was the longest so far at about 1,900 words. Some other characters made their appearance, albeit briefly and I am hesitant to do much with Astrid as I don't want to force romance between her and Hiccup nor Cami and Hiccup (if i ever decide on one or the other).**

 **If y'all didn't catch it, Wodensfang is not exactly like his book self since I deferred to kind of mush his personality with that of Furious from the books (although that does _not_ rule that dragon from being featured later). Also, any and all dragon names are from canon- whether that be book or movie; more often the books since those give me more range and information to dish out.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review as they keep me happy and help drive my writer's block away! (Although I will never hold chapters hostage from you guys *smiles*)**


	5. Flame, Fate, And Family

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in a month or two, but I wanted to post this in January in order to have a final chapter before the third movie is released. So, yes, this means this will be the last chapter I post until after February 22 plus a few days after so I can actually see the movie and cry many tears.**

* * *

For a moment, there was dead silence.

Wodensfang continued to glare heatedly at Snotlout, who was staring back at the small dragon with a slack jaw and wide eyes. On either side of the bully, Dogsbreath and Dagur were copying his actions and the Thorston twins were staring dumbly at the scene from the other side of the fire. Astrid and Thuggory were sharing a confused glance, although their eyes were just as wide as everyone else's. Camicazi, to no one's surprise, was nonchalant about the revelation, merely smirking after the initial shock had wore off and making sure Fishlegs didn't fall off his rock seat since the boy had promptly fainted.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was wide-eyed in amazement and curiosity. He had _never_ heard of a dragon that could speak Norse. Understand it? That was pretty much a given for every common species. But _speaking_ it? That was absolutely unheard of.

And not only had this dragon landed on _his_ helmet and rode on _his_ shoulders, but the dragon- _Wodensfang, was it?_ \- had claimed to have known the first Hiccup in the Haddock line. Not much of Berk's history before the time of Grimbeard had been preserved, and even if it had been, it wasn't like the vikings were avid readers and thinkers- outside of the Meathead Public Library of course. Therefore Hiccup had always been curious about his history, specifically that of the other two Hiccups that he had been named after. Surely there had to be a reason the name was prevalent? Surely it wasn't just because the Haddock line was prone to the occasional, well, _hiccup_?

Up until today, Hiccup had believed that.

But now, facing a dumbfounded Snotlout, with a little brown dragon perched upon his helmet, Hiccup felt like there was so much _more_ to the stories he had been told as a boy. And the Wodensfang could hold the key to it all.

"Never heard a dragon talk before?" Wodensfang asked rhetorically, smugly, and once more in Norse. He huffed a hot breath of air out of his nostrils. "Not surprising. Much of my kind is much too dull to even _think_ about learning the lumpentongue, although that doesn't mean insults just fly over our heads like a drunken Nanodragon."

There was another beat of silence, shorter this time, and broken by Hiccup.

"You speak Norse?"

Wodensfang gave a sigh that sounded exasperated, but also faintly fond. He hooked his claws on the lip of Hiccup's helmet and mimicked his welcoming pose from just an hour or so before.

"Yes, **little flame** ," He said patiently, beginning in Norse but switching to Dragonese within the same breath. **"While it may seem im- _possible_ , such a feat should not register as im- _probable_ , not to a Hiccup, in any case."**

Hiccup just stared into Wodensfang's hypnotic gaze, lips parted in awe before Snotlout snapped the two out of their trance.

His shock may have lasted a bit long on his slow-to-realize brain, but when it wore off, the dirty smugness returned and the opportunity to ruin his cousin did not go unnoticed- although the Wodensfang's words did, entering one ear and out the other.

Snotlout's loud guffaw was enough to knock everyone out of their stupor, and knock Fishlegs back to the realm of consciousness.

"Oh, cousin, you really do just find every opportunity to screw up, don't you?" He said, and shook his head in amusement. "You happen to find the smallest dragon on the island-" Here, Wodensfang looked up and growled, but Snotlout ignored him. "-who also happens to be just as much a weirdo as yourself!" He snorted and started laughing once more. "A _talking_ dragon? Ha! Who'd have thought it, eh?"

Normally, when Snotlout gave his cousin Hel over whatever gods-damned reason, Hiccup just took it and didn't dare talk back for fear of making things worse not only on himself but also Fishlegs. But today was a day of change. And Snotlout insulting Wodensfang was a way to strike at Hiccup hit the boy in an unfamiliar but haunting way, one that gave him a sudden surge of confidence.

Hiccup stood up from his rock, startling Wodensfang to give a cry of confusion as he shifted to compensate, and the boy glared up at his cousin with forest green eyes alight with a foreign emotion- determination.

Snotlout met his shorter cousin's gaze with ire, crossing his arms, and smirking as he wondered briefly what this small twig could _possibly_ do.

Hiccup, once Wodensfang had settled, and without breaking his stare, reached into his fur vest and pulled out the gift Old Wrinkly had given him that morning: Grimbeard's Knife Of Flame. He unsheathed it with his right hand, and in the light of the crackling bonfire, the tempered metal of the blade seemed to glow ethereally.

Unnoticed by the group, Wodensfang had suddenly froze atop Hiccup's helmet, staring at the weapon in complete astonishment, his small mouth gaping as he nearly inaudibly whispered a pair of ancient words: **"Konungr's hiti."**

Snotlout's smirk widened as he leered at Hiccup. "What's the runt gonna do, huh? Come at me with some knife that Grandpa Wrinkly gave him this morning?"

Hiccup's lips twisted into an uncharacteristic simper and he tightened his grip on the Knife, pointing it up at Snotlout. The twin inscriptions on either side glimmered in the firelight and caught his cousin's eye.

"Grimbeard?" Snotlout breathed, his smug disposition vanishing in an instant and being replaced with rage. "Why the Hel do _you_ have something of Grimbeard's?"

"Because _I'm_ the heir of the Hooligans, Snotlout," Hiccup said, lifting his head with pride. "Not you, as much as you may want it, it's _my_ birthright and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Snotlout turned an unpleasant shade of red and then an enraged purple as the Thorston twins cackled at his expense and Thuggory gave a cry of celebration at Hiccup's words. Embarrassed and enraged, Snotlout easily plucked the Knife from Hiccup's grasp and eyed it, twirling it expertly in his hand. He held it before his eyes, ignoring Hiccup's pathetic attempt to take it back, but only moments later felt an intense burning overtake his whole right arm, emanating from the knife and burning hotter by the second.

With a cry of agony that made Dogsbreath and Dagur start in surprise, Snotlout dropped the Knife into the sand and grasped his right hand. The skin was scorched as if he had thrust his hand into the bonfire, and it smoldered as faint smoke rose from the burns.

In a fit of surprise, Hiccup snatched the Knife off the ground and backed away from his cousin, closer to the confused figures of Fishlegs and Camicazi.

 _"Your birthright,"_ Snotlout spat viciously and mockingly, his eyes narrowed in fury. "Hear me now, cousin, and hear me well: I don't care what Stoick says, or Wrinkly, or any _Naming Dame_ in the archipelago- the Chiefdom of the Hairy Hooligans belongs to me and me alone. _I_ will be the one to return to Berk and claim your place, while you remain here and _suffer_ with your weirdo friends and talking dragon." His gaze flickered to the Knife clutched in Hiccup's grasp and he scowled, pointing at it scornfully. "Whatever trick you and Wrinkly cast upon that Knife won't change the fact that you're a runt, Useless, and Fated to live out your days on this island in exile."

Grunting his fury and grasping his hand, Snotlout stumbled off to where the group's rucksacks laid, followed by Dagur and Dogsbreath. The trio of bullies retreated from the bonfire, arranging their cots down the beach for the night and leaving a tense silence in their wake after Snotlout's rant.

"Well that was interesting," Wodensfang stated drly, his ancient voice breaking the silence soon after the bullies had left. He flapped lightly into the air and then settled upon Hiccup's shoulders, nudging the boy's neck affectionately. **"You should rest, little flame. You have had a long day- and have many more ahead of you."**

Hiccup mumbled a quiet assent in Dragonese, barely registering as Wodensfang once again slept and Thuggory helped Astrid extinguish the bonfire. The twins were surprisingly quiet, settling down not far from Snotlout, Dagur, and Dogsbreath.

Astrid didn't say anything to Hiccup to acknowledge him before she left as well, just staring at him with an unreadable expression as she petted her Terror into the realm of sleep. Thuggory gave Hiccup a pat on the shoulder, avoiding the Wodensfang, but it still nearly sent the scrawny ten year old sprawling into the sand.

Thuggory then sent the Hooligan heir a shaky and uncertain smile, knocking him lightly on his helmet, a sign of viking affection.

"You found yourself an interesting dragon, Hiccup," He said and started off to join Astrid. "Hopefully you'll get a bit of luck in the next few weeks and find a nice Nadder or maybe even a Nightmare or Stormcutter. You'll figure it out, trust me!"

And with that, Hiccup was left with a talking dragon sleeping around his shoulders, a probably-cursed Knife, and his two best friends.

Camicazi broke the dead silence that had fallen once more.

"Well," She said confidently. "I think Grimbeard has spoken- Snotlout is a jerk, and Hiccup is the rightful heir. Time for bed I believe, we have dragons to find tomorrow!"

And that was that.

* * *

 **Hmm.. So that happened. Not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but every time I tried to make it better, it just turned out worse. There's a couple book references in here, both obvious and just in passing. Oh, and the whole "burning knife thing" is kinda important but by no means is a sign of magic- I kinda stole it from a plot point in another King Hiccup fanfic, but I'm using it for a totally different angle.  
** **But for now, that's all folks! *grins cheekily***


End file.
